Christmas Lights
by West-Coast-Waters-Canada
Summary: Chat goes out to enjoy the lights and runs into a certain shy classmate. One-shot. Christmas themed! MariChat


**A/N:** Here's story #2 of my Christmas themed Miraculous Ladybug one-shots! Enjoy!

* * *

Adrien loves Christmas lights.

As long as he could remember, they'd always managed to capture his attention. He'd lost track of all the times his best friend, Nino had found him too distracted by the lights to carry a conversation, resulting in friendly teasing and slight embarrassment. He couldn't help it, they were memorizing. To Adrien, Christmas lights were the one sure-fire way to put him into the holiday spirit every year.

They added splashed of colour to the thousands of white lights already covering the city. They lit up the once dark corners of neighbourhoods, and further illuminated the rest. And maybe it was the Chat Noir in him, but Adrien couldn't help batting at them when he was sure no one else was watching.

Adrien's mother used to take him to Christmas light parades every year. They were some of the happiest memories he had of the holidays as a child. After she was gone, he had made a point of seeing all the cities lights that he could. This year, however, was likely to surpass nearly all the previous ones.

Adrien had been Chat Noir for nearly one year now. This Christmas would be his first as one of the heroes of Paris, and as Chat Noir, Adrien planned to use the abilities granted to him to his advantage.

One week before the big day itself, Adrien stole out into the night as Chat and bounded over the rooftops in search of the greatest view he could find. His initial thought had been the top of the Eiffel Tower, but he realized that it's already magnificent light may overwhelm the fairy lights he sought after. In the end, he settled for a tall building in the center of town that hosted no Christmas lights of its own. Chat stood up straight and took in the view around his, a smile gracing his lips.

He saw lights across the city in every direction. Reds, greens, yellows, blues, whites, even some purples and pinks. Every colour you could imagine was laying out before him. Viewing them from the top of the Parisian building was like a dream. To Chat, it all looked as though a sky of multi coloured stars had fallen to the Earth and blanketed the city. It was breath taking.

Turning all around, Chat tried to spot the brightest home he could, and his eyes landed on the balcony of a building not far from his current position. This building's lights held only three colours: red, white, and green. Deciding to go in for a closer look, Chat lept from one roof to the next until he reached the roof opposite of the balcony, and peeked out from behind it's chimney.

There was a girl standing among the lights, looking as though she had only just put the finishing touches on the whole scene. With a start, Chat recognized her as his shy classmate, Marinette. As he watched, Marinette stepped back from the lights and instead sent her gaze over the city, and Chat had to wonder if the allure of the cities lights was as prominent of a feeling for her as it was for him.

Chat soon decided that spying on his classmate, and from a dark roof no less, was not acceptable. Joining her on her roof though, _that_ sounded good. With a mighty leap, Chat landed on the railing of the balcony, very close to where Marinette was currently leaning. Chat was surprised, and perhaps a little disappointing, that his sudden entrance hadn't scared her. Instead of a jump or maybe even a gasp, he got raised eyebrows pointed in his direction.

Not discouraged, Chat brushed it off. "Hello there, Princess! Remember me? I'm not exactly easy to forget, so I'm sure you do." He stepped down onto the floor, sending her a wink.

Marinette gave a short laugh. "Well, you're certainly right about that. To what do I owe the pleasure, Chat Noir?"

There was a teasing tone in her voice that Chat had never heard her use before. "I was just out enjoying the festive lights, when I noticed the brilliant display you've put up here," Chat waved a hand casually around. "Red, green, and white. Very traditional," he mused. "Are you only just putting them up now? Christmas is in a week, Princess."

To his confusion, Marinette blushed lightly at his words. "I-I've actually had them up for a while now. Just the red and white though. It was supposed to be something of a... tribute, I suppose, to Ladybug..." she trailed off.

Chat started for a moment, then a bright grin lit up his face. "Wow, that's a great idea!" _'Wish I'd thought of it first...'_ "So the green then. You just get them or something? Decided to put them now that you've got them?"

The blush on Marinette's face seemed to become a deeper shade of pink, and understanding suddenly hit him."These green lights aren't supposed to be for me, are they, Princess?" He couldn't stop the smirk that quickly slid across his face.

Marinette's face contorted into a look somewhere between anger and embarrassment. "Don't you go reading into it! It just didn't seem fair to only be supporting Ladybug with my lights. You guys are a team after all."

Chat was over the moon. He knew his classmate was kind, but he'd never had it directed towards himself like this before. _'Even if she doesn't know who I am,'_ he thought. "I really appreciate the gesture! I know Ladybug would love it too, I'm sure of it."

Marinette laughed, Chat noticing that she seemed to be relaxing at his words. "It's really no big deal, but I am glad that you like them."

Chat took a step towards her. While one hand was behind his back, he used the other to carefully lift Marinette's own, bending forward and bringing her hand to his lips, and pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. He then raised his head, green cat eyes reflecting the lights all around them, and smiled. "More than like, Princess. I love them"

He let go of her hand and watched as the blush returned to her cheeks. While she was distracted, Chat Noir jumped back onto the railings, and took off into the night.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm taking Christmas themes Miraculous Ladybug prompts on my tumblr (Which you can find on my profile). Please like and review if you enjoyed it!


End file.
